gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Low
Edward "Eddie" Low is a pedophile, zoophiliac, necrophiliac and bisexual serial killer across Liberty City and Alderney State, and a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Serial killer profile Eddie Low has most, if not all, stereotypes of a serial killer - white male in his thirties, abandoned by father, strict mother and abused by a family member, as well as the Macdonald triad of firesetting, animal cruelty and bedwetting past the age of five. He is categorized as a disorganized-asocial killer—a killer which acts on impulse and leaves bodies out in the open. His motives, sorted into four categories for all serial killers, are mostly hedonistic but with elements of all four. Eddie Low is partially based on David "Son of Sam" Berkowitz, New York City's most infamous serial killer during 1976-77, including Eddie's online manifestos based on the Son of Sam letter, and the investigators' plans to turn their search for him into a book or movie. Son of Sam insists that his neighbor's dog telepathically communicated to him that he should kill, while Eddie has a neglected pet cat at his home that he is constantly annoyed by, though he shows self-control for once and says he would "never hurt Boo Boo Wilkins". Son of Sam targeted couples that showed public displays of affection; Eddie, however, targets lone joggers, as indicated by his comments on the Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com website. He also seems to have a fear for Dwayne Forge and is intimidated by him. Childhood Eddie was born in San Fierro in 1977. He writes online that his father would force him to wear girl's clothes and grow his hair out (even sending him to school dressed that way), as well as forcing Eddie to perform sexual acts on him. Eddie later killed him out of spite. He had a little brother (who he apparently placed in the oven), but killed him and hid his body in a pond. In elementary school, he would dig a hole and sit in it, and one of his first murder victims was a red-headed kid who urinated in the hole. Also, in school, he would touch other kids inappropriately, otherwise keep to himself. He loved his mother very much, perhaps even in a romantic and/or sexual way (extreme Oedipus complex), even though she forbade him to watch television (with the exception of cartoons and wildlife programs) and punished him for masturbating. One day, he accidentally suffocated and killed his mother, by putting her head under the sand. This was an honest mistake on Eddie's part, as he claimed that he wanted to marry her. Since, Eddie has saved all of her clothes (including underwear) for cross-dressing purposes and kept her severed breasts in a shoebox under his bed, a reference to serial killer Ed Gein, who was found to have kept female victim's breasts in shoeboxes in his home. He mentions a grandpa that he touched inappropriately, and his grandma punishing him, hinting that he may have been raised by them thereafter. He also talks about going to many mental institutions throughout his childhood. Coinciding with this, he was arrested at the ages of nine and forteen, for torturing an animal and indecent exposure, respectively. By high school he developed into a geniune serial killer, torturing and killing classmates on a more frequent basis. At age 18, he was arrested again for public masturbation. Adult life Although Eddie has a house in Dukes (where he leaves vomit and feces uncleaned all over the house, and once locked a woman in the cellar), he kills people all over Liberty City and Alderney. It is likely an inherited childhood home, as he remembers playing in an apple tree in the backyard as a boy. Eddie is bisexual (despite being very socially awkward, he gets invited into Hercules and invites Niko to go with him) and has almost every sexual fetish under the Sun, including, but not limited to, torture and mutilation, breast-feeding, cross-dressing, bestiality and public masturbation. He currently has strange views on masturbation in particular; sometimes he wonders if other animals do it and if it's "God's real gift to us", other times saying people are weak and indulgent for doing it, and should be decapitated. He describes his number of sexual partners as "Tens or hundreds - depends if dead people count", revealing his necrophiliac tendencies. He is notorious for killing his victims late at night, such as joggers whom he sees as selfish and vain. During a conversation with Niko, he states that he loved a woman but later found out she was "whore". This is likely the same woman he refers to on both of his blogs - while buying supplies at a hardware store, a female clerk tells him "have a nice day" as many clerks are supposed to. Eddie, without adequate social understanding, believes she has a crush on him, so he follows her home and asks to "nurse" her (suck on her breasts) and when she resists, Eddie kills her in anger. Throughout the game, Weazel News and various Internet websites report a mysterious, nameless serial killer who has been attacking, touching, murdering, raping the bodies, and then mutilating people in Liberty City, leaving the police without clues, as Niko meets him doing "work" in Alderney. Once Niko kills Eddie Low, the police find his body and, subsequently, evidence at his home that reveals him to be the killer. Eddie Low has two blog pages on MyRoom (a parody of MySpace) and Blogsnobs. They are both titled 'Eddie Low Filth Slayer'. Not surprisingly, in his MyRoom page, it says that he has zero friends. He also leaves a few comments on websites. His Blogsnobs site is Eddielowfilthslayer.blogsnobs.org. He was being hunted by detective Jon Atkinson who wants to make a film and a book detailing his hunt for the killer. Eddie knows his name and mocks his capabilities as well as his clear aspiration for fame. Encounters with Niko Bellic in 2008 Niko Bellic meets him across the street from the Auto Eroticar dealership in northwest Alderney City in an alleyway. He only appears there late at night, from 22:00 to 4:00, right after Alderney is unlocked (After "Three Leaf Clover"). Eddie introduces himself to Niko and greets him with some disturbing comments. Niko attempts to leave, but Eddie apoligizes for his awkwardness and insists that Niko helps him, where Niko reluctantly agrees. Eddie asks for a ride to the docks so he can 'drop off his friend' (presumed to be the body parts of one or more of his victims, concealed in a sizeable gym bag). Eddie begins to talk about his life in strange ways. His next port of call is Westminster, Algonquin (one of his "hunting grounds"), as he has heard enough screams of the people of Alderney, and wants to hear the screams of Algonquin people, remarking at how he likes distinguishing varying accents through their screams. He appears for a second time in a dark alleyway in western Berchem (at the same time again) and attempts to make small talk. Niko is taken aback by Low's strange and disturbing comments, including asking Niko if he enjoys being spanked. Niko sternly tells Eddie to "fuck off", and that his behavior is "not cool". An enraged Eddie launches into a tirade about how exactly he's tortured and killed children. For example, he says that he once kidnapped a quarterback, conducted anal rape, "strangled him into knots", and pulled out the intestines of another girl "just to see if he could feel anything. But he couldn't...", Eddie states. This prompts Niko to respond with "you should get laid or something." Eddie says that he already did; "a little jogger down by the water, but you know what, handsome, I got a hunger tonight that can't be sated, come here!" Low then takes out a knife and attacks Niko, who kills him in self-defense. Mission Appearances *Two Random Encounters (Killed in the second encounter) Eddie Low's Random Encounters LCPD Database information Surname: Low First Name: Eddie Age: 31 Place of Birth: San Fierro Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *1985 - Animal Cruelty *1990 - Exposure Of A Person *1995 - Public Lewdness Notes: *Possible sex offender. *Arrested several times for exposing himself to men in parks and masturbating in public places. Trivia *It is possible that he is named for Edward Low, an eighteenth century pirate notable for his methods of torturing and murdering on a whim. *His appearance may be based on another video game character, Eddie O'Connor from another open-world game, "The Getaway: Black Monday". *Jon Atkinson of Weazel news says that Eddie lives in Dukes, although both encounters are in Alderney. *It becomes something of a running gag that the LCPD have not yet given him a nickname, and is repeatedly stated within articles on The Liberty Tree. The mayor of Liberty City even commented the nickname the LCPD gave to the killer, Eddie Low, is pretty stupid and heads will roll for this (he later corrects himself, saying simply 'people will suffer' for this). *Eddie believes that the weak should die. For instance, in his MyRoom profile, he says that in Indonesia, they decapitate those who masturbate. To this, he said, "Now they have the right idea. The weak should be killed". Those are likely his targets. *Eddie has a pet cat that he feeds "casseroles". *Eddie Low frequently talks in third-person. *Eddie is the person who posted the locations of his " friends " (aka victims) on whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com *If you take away Eddie's knife when he attacks, he will run away. Shortly after, text will appear, saying "Eddie Low is still out there, waiting...". However, this does not complete the encounter, thus the player must return at a later time to complete it. *Like most characters in the game, Eddie wears a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is black, with a stripe of dark green. *If Niko hits a pedestrian during the first mission while on foot, Eddie will draw a knife and start attacking the pedestrian. *Eddie is known to have killed in Alderney, and every borough of Liberty City except Bohan. In two articles, it says Eddie had killed a jogger in Dukes and a dance instructor in Broker. Eddie also speaks fondly of Westminster, Algonquin as an ideal place to kill, and you find him twice in Alderney after he likely killed there. *On the Police Vehicle Criminal Database, he is listed as "Ed Low". *It is possible to complete Eddie's second encounter without actually killing him. Shooting him enough times with a pistol will result in Eddie dropping his knife and acting as any seriously injured pedestrian would; he may even attempt to run away. This does not affect the story, and he is still reported to have died. *At one point during their first random encounter, Eddie Low will ask Niko about his accent. During the conversation he asks if he's from East Europe, mentioning Romania, Bulgaria and the Balkans: See also *Curtis Stocker, another serial killer in ''The Lost and Damned. *Marty Chonks, a serial killer and businessman in the Grand Theft Auto III continuity. Navigation de:Eddie Low es:Eddie Low nl:Eddie Low Low, Eddie Low, Eddie Category:Deceased characters Low, Eddie Category:LGBT characters Category:Serial killers